Meet Me On The Equinox
by overly attracted
Summary: When a new child moves into Wammy's house, the whole place is buzzing. But what happens when Karma-the new child- has to share a room with our favorite duo: Matt and Mello?
1. Get Crunk!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, Mello and Matt would have been the main characters. **

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own any Brokencyde songs.**

Wammy's was practically buzzing with excitement. Apparently, a new child was to be moving into the house. They weren't sure whether or not it was a girl or a boy, but either way, a new addition would be added to the massive list of Wammy children.

Mello wasn't particularly fond of meeting new people, but he still wanted to see the newcomer. He wondered if they were smarter than him, or smarter than Near. He wasn't going to be nice to them if they were, him being his natural competitive self.

Matt wasn't paying attention to anything, trying to drown out the loud, annoying chatter of the residents. All he wanted to do was play his game, and that seemed to be physically impossible with all of this noise buzzing around his eardrums. Damn Mello, why did he have to break Matt's headphones?

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

That sound seemed to sentence the entire entranceway to silence. Rodger walked his way through the mass of children and teenagers, muttering silent 'Excuse Me's as he walked. he un-locked the door, the clicks and rattling of chains filling the eerily-silenced room. He opened the door, the sound of creaking making its way into the house.

"Welcome." The frail old man stated, sweeping his arm around the inside of the institution. "You must be Karma. Please, come in."

"Thank You." A soft voice said, followed by the sound of sighing and shuffling, feet walking from the gravel porch onto the shining cherry wood floor.

A girl stepped in, with headphones in her ears. She had violet eyes, and black hair with purple, red, green, yellow, and white streaks that went to her neck in the back, but had long strands of hair that reached her chest in the front, bangs covering her eyes. She had bows and clips in her hair, and a band wrapped around the mass.

She was dressed up in many different colors and clothes, with tutus, chains, and converse everywhere. She had a black bag slung over her shoulder with the words _'Welcome To The Church Of Hot Addiction_' engraved in red text.

Black nails scratched at her hair, and she pursed her lips and moved her eyes to the side, awkwardly looking around.

"Karma, come with me. We'll get you all settled in." Rodger said, leading the way to his office, with the girl trailing behind him.

As soon as the office door slammed shut, the talking began.

_Is she goth or something? If so, she'll be perfect for Mello. They can pray to the devil and cut themselves together._

After that statement, shrill laughter and shrieking emerged from the group of girls that said it. Mello growled silently, and stalked upstairs to his room with Matt behind him.

Xx-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xX

Karma walked up the stairs and down the hall, searching for room 509. She looked both ways of the hallway, until she saw the white door with '509' engraved on it in faded gold writing.

She bobbed her head to the beat of Brokencyde, their song blasting in here ears, it was loud, but it didn't harm her usually delicate ears a single bit.

She grabbed onto the scuffed brass door-knob, twisting it counter-clockwise until it froze. Without taking her hand off of the knob, she opened the door, closed her eyes, and threw her stuff down, slamming the door with her foot.

She started singing along to the music, finally able to let her voice loose now that she was alone.

_Get loose, get laid, fuckin bitches' everyday ._

_BC13 and you know where here to stay ,_

_These hoes x2 are always blowing up my phone _

_When I walk up in the club they goin; now I'm in the zone._

She cracked her eyes open, and saw two confused and shocked boys staring at her. One was a blonde coated in leather and combat boots, and a red-head in a striped shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots.

She pulled out her iTouch, and hit the screen to pause the song. The red-head coughed awkwardly, lightly tapping his red game boy against the side of his thigh.

"What…the…shit?" Karma muttered.

**END!AHHAHAH! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been doing a lot lately. Well, I'll probably post the next chapter around…tomorrow? Okay, bye!**


	2. Space Monkey

**Okay, here's the second chapter! I'm so proud of myself for already posting two chapters in two days! I'm usually just a lazy bitch! XD**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN DEATH NOTEZ. XD**

"Um, hi…I'm…Matt…" the red-head said, shuffling his clumsy feet over to Karma, and shaking her hand. He smiled gently, and Karma noticed the way his eyes lit up from the glare coming from the window, and how bright his emerald eyes were.

Karma shook his hand back, and she could feel the heat reaching her face, tainting it from a pale alabaster to a warm red.

Blondie rolled his eyes, walked over to the girl, and introduced himself. "Hey…I'm Mello. But, you can call me Mel."

"Oh, um…I'm Karma." She shyly introduced, looking down at her converses.

"Are you lost? Or something…?" Matt asked her, letting her hand go.

"I don't think so. Rodger…he gave me this paper with this Room on it. This is room 509, right?" she said, fumbling through the pocket of her black vest, getting her fishnet arm warmers caught on the zipper. She pulled them off the zipper, professionally keeping the glove intact.

She handed them the paper, and they huddled together and looked it over. Mello sighed, looked at Matt and nodded.

"Well, it seems like you're our new roommate. Umm, there's another bed over there, next to the window." Mello said, pointing to it.

Matt picked up her bag, and walked it over to the bed. He set it down, and smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said. She looked opened the duffle bag, and looked through it. She sighed; she had too many things in there. Karma decided she would unpack later.

She looked up from her bag and turned around, and saw Mello and Matt sitting on the couch together, Matt playing his game boy again, and Mello reading a book and eating a bar of chocolate.

Mello looked up, smiled, and waved his hand, indicating for her to sit with them. She grabbed her iTouch and a big red bag, and walked over to the couch, and sat down in front of them.

"Why do you have a huge bag of Skittles with you?" Mello questioned, picking up the plastic bag, and examining it.

"Because! Skittles are the best Candy on the planet!" she laughed.

"I like Chocolate. Skittles are too fruity for my taste. Chocolate is richer, and mature." Mello said, chuckling lightly as he finished.

Karma grabbed the bag from Mello's hands, ripped it open with her teeth, and poured some in her mouth.

She sighed contently while closing her eyes, and put on her iTouch.

She hit the black circle, and it came up to the main screen. The immediate picture of a white background that says _'When Life Gives You skittles, Throw them At Hobos and Demand They Taste The Fucking Rainbow' _in rainbow text made her feel right at home. Even if she was in a room with two guys she just met and they were her new roommates.

She put on her playlist titled _'The Best Fucking Music God ever created'_. The first song was Space Monkey by Placebo.

_Space monkey in the place to be_

_Lying in a rocket to a planet of sound_

_Shooting it up and playing dominoes and drag_

_Increase the population by a 100 percent_

_Space monkey in the place to be_

_With a chemical peel and a picture of Mary_

_Out on a limb in the corner above me_

_Raising the temperature a 100 degrees._

She closed her eyes and let the soothing music take her in.

_Maybe,_ she thought. _This won't be so bad._

**END!WHOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! I TOTTALLY FUCKING PWN ALL OF YOU N00BZ!!!!!**

…**NOT REALLY BECAUSE I KNOW THERE IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE MUCH COOLER THAN ME BUT WHO CARES!??!!?**

**Bye!**

**-alltimelove.**


	3. Hot Mess

**LOLOLOLOLOL. DUDE, this is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner!**

Karma woke up with the sun's rays harshly glaring at her through the window. She looked over at Matt's bed, but found it empty. She sat up, and groaned when she felt thumping against her skull. Two heads shot up…from the same bed. Mello and Matt looked over wearily at her, with question looks. Karma rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly…were they in the same bed?

She blinked, and cocked her head to the side. Matt and Mello were…together? Not that she had a problem with that! She's wasn't anti homosexual or anything. It's just...unexpecting.

"What's wrong, Karma?" Mello said, stretching his arm up as he yawned. He realized that Matt was still in his bed, and he looked down and realized that Matt was still in his bed.

"Oh…dammit." He muttered quickly. He shoved the red-head out of his bed, and Matt fell to the floor with a thump and a yelp.

"What the fuck, Mel!? Why the hell did you…oh." Matt said. He looked at Karma and smiled awkwardly.

She got up and stretched, her black cami riding up her stomach, and bending her head down. Her hair brushed past her waist and onto the very top of her thigh. She didn't have to worry about how she looked…her roommates were gay.

She grabbed her clothes, shampoo, and makeup and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, muffling the screams and snapping of Mello and Matt.

Xx_____________________________________________________xX

Karma walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, dressed, hair done, and makeup ready. Mello and Matt were still arguing and it was seriously starting to piss her off.

"DUDES!" She shouted, glaring at them.

They stopped arguing and they stared at her. Mello's eyes were full of fury, and Matt looked scared…his boyfriend was about to kill someone.

Mello got up and walked over to her, and towered over her. Karma was always a short girl.

"What." He said calmly, scary calm.

"Seriously…all I want to know is why you're arguing." She said, cowering away from Mello slightly.

"You mean…you're….okay with it?" Matt spoke up, curling in the covers of Mello's bed.

"Yeah! Of course." She said, scooting over to the left to her bed, trying to get out from in front of Mello.

"Oh…" Mello said, "Sorry about that."

"It's chill." She said, sitting down on her bed, picking up a bag of skittles.

She looked around at her space while Matt and Mello went into separate bathrooms to take showers.

She sighed, she had to go to the mall.

Xx_____________________________________________________xX

The couple came back into the room, dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, Karma, we're going to breakfast come on." Mello said, putting his combat boots on.

Matt picked up his goggles and put them around his neck, and picked up his PSP.

They walked down the stairs to the Dining Hall, but Karma being the klutz she is, she tripped over the last step. She was about to fall…when she did. She figured that Mello and Matt would have the decency to catch her before she fell…apparently not.

She fell face first to the floor, with her eyes clenched shut.

She picked herself up, and saw Mello and Matt standing in front of her with shocked expressions. She stood up, and brushed herself off.

It started out with choking back giggles, and then her roommates were flat out cracking up.

She glared at them, and walked past them. She bumped into somebody, someone taller than her. She stumbled back, and looked up. All of the breath left her body, and her eyes grew wide.

"Holy..shit…" she murmured to herself.

Dammit, this guy was beautiful…and just her type.

He was tall, and had golden eyes. They were covered by black hair, which ended at the very bottom of his neck. He had a tattoo of a small black bat under his left eye, which was almost fully revealed.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he said, looking down at her.

"Yeah…I'm okay. I'm Karma…" she said, meekly putting her hand out.

He grabbed her hand, shook it, and responded.

"I'm Massacre."

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!END BETCHES! ENDDDDDDDDD.**

**Okay, so I know that some of you are like "WTF. BETCH IMMA CUT YOU." **

**Okay, I couldn't do it. I am a dedicated Matt xMello fangirl. I couldn't break them up. I didn't have the heart. Even though in another fanfic I'm writing…my character dates Matt…**

**ANYWHOOM. I'm so damn sorry for not posting anything in weeks.**

**I'm a bitch. I know. You are all free to kill me.**

**OMGJK.**

**Don't I'm to special to be killed. And, I don't want to die three days before Christmas. **

**Lol, I'm supposed to be cleaning my room. . o.O**

**OKAY! BYE!**

**-makedamnsure.**


	4. LE GASP! AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

OMFG. I'VE MADE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. HOLY SHET. KILL ME IF YOU LIKE.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK.

So, I've been thinking. Mainly…I've been thinking about the main female character in the story: Karma. It's strange. I have another character in my other story named Karma, and I think it's strange. So, I'm going to do something. I'm going to re-name her, and tweak her personality a little. She'll still be sort-of the same, but she'll be much more darker.

I just think that that would be such a better idea. I'm going to start working on in immediately, I'll be doing it while you're reading this.

Also, I've chosen who I want her to end up with. Somebody reviewed, saying how cute it would be if she ended up with Beyond Birthday. And…I think that's a brilliant idea. I think that since I'm changing Karma into a much darker character, the two will fit perfectly together. Don't worry, Matt and Mello are still going to be in there, it wouldn't be the same if they weren't.

I've already come up with a new name for her…"Heart". I think that's really pretty for her sort of character. I'll describe her for you:

Letter: H

Codename: Heart

Real Name: Amei Jwoia

Gender: Female

Nationality: European/ American/ Japanese

Age: 16

Age When He/She Arrived to Whammy House: 8

Special Skills: She can solve things easily

Addiction: She is addicted to Blow Pops

Personality: Heart is a very quiet girl; she likes to keep to herself. She always carries a Dolly around, she named it Chi (It means Blood in Japanese) Chi is very grotesque looking, with black hair, pale skin, red eyes, with black makeup running down from her eyes. She has blood smeared all over her gothic Lolita clothes. Anyways, Heart doesn't really like to socialize, because people think that she is strange. Heart loves photography, and music. In Heart's room, the walls are black and are covered with pictures of bands and drawings and pictures she took. She's a smart girl, and can be very mean when she needs to.

Appearance: She has wide crimson eyes, with full eyelashes and naturally red lips. She has pale skin, which seems even more pale because she has a ring of black makeup around her eyes. She has pitch black hair with red streaks that ends at her neck in the back, and has strands of hair reaching her chest in the front. She is pretty short, and is skinny.

Habits: She scratches her hair a lot, and she can never stay still.

About: When she was 8, her parents were murdered by a gang of serial killers. They came into the house at 2:54 in the morning, when her and her parents were sleeping. She was sleeping her parent's bed, because she kept on having violent nightmares about monsters killing her and her family. When her parents heard that the men were downstairs, they quietly went into Heart's room and grabbed all her things, and sent her out the window to the backyard, and Heart stood outside of the window. She could hear the men coming up the stairs, stabbing her parents, and their screams. Some of their blood dripped down from the open window and onto the ground, where they formed the shape of a heart. That's why she chose that as her alias.

Connection with / what he thinks of: (optional)

-L: She has never talked to L before, but she has heard that he is a great person. She admires his smarts, and how brave he is.

-Mello: Mello is like her brother, even though she and Mello argue too much, because he is always teasing her and making fun of her. She constantly has to scream at him because he invades her personal space.

-Matt: She's very good friends with Matt. They talk a lot, and play video games together. She always wants to give him a makeover, which she does very often.

-Near: She talks to Near rarely, only when she has nothing better to do. She likes him, mainly because of how much he pisses off Mello.

-Roger: She loves Rodger, she considers him to be her second father. He cares for her very much, but like any father and daughter relationship, they argue. Mainly about how much she screams at Mello, and how she blasts Hawthorne Hights at 1:00 in the morning.

--

Okay, what do you think?

Tell me if I should change her character a little,

Or just change the name.

Thanks!

-jordan!:D


	5. LE GASP! ANOTHA AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey. It's me again. BTW. I'm deleting this story, and writing the newer version of it. OKAI? Okay.

Well, bye. Bye Bye this fanfic. You have served our entertainment purposes well. BYE.

-jordasaur.


End file.
